goku and the crew in the pokemon world pokemon
by Rinku the lost saiyan
Summary: goku and the rest of the saiyans  half full 1/4 ect  are pulled into the pokemon world after bu;mas crazy machine  it would have been well but they are POKEMON
1. Chapter 1

**goku and the crew in pokemon (pokemon version) (yes there is two versions but they human one where goku looks the same is a au from this one)**

**what if goku,pan,vegeta, goten,gohan, bra, (i said bra heh) and trunks where turned into pokemon?**

goku, and the rest of the saiyans (i mean 2 full saiyans gohan and four half saiyans and a 1/4 saiyan ect.)

they were walkng to bulmas "goku mom said she made something that can take us to another world" trunks said

"son saiyan space pods can do that" "dad i mean to a diffrent dimension" the were 18 miles away from bulma's house ...2 hours later they were 16 miles away by that time pan has snapped "GRAMPA WHY CANT YOU TELEPORT US THERE"

her eyes were gong from black to green , her hair was flashing from black to yellow...pan has become a super saiyan (or to chi-chi a "monster") "ok pan" "YES" pan turend normal "next paragraph (:3)" pan turned back into a super saiyan

"...i hate you-fires Kamehameha at goku-" but goku easily hits it into the sky blowing up some alien fleet that was going to attack earthmom"pan if your yelling at me so much why dont you fly to bulmas (word pwn' "good point" pan flew to bulmas and goku teleported the rest to bulmas,1 seceond later...never mind make that 6 seconds, pan finally reached bulmas

" mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mom mo-" bulma smashed the frying pan of doom on trunks head "ow ow ow ow ow ..-SMACK- ... ._. sorry" "women show us the world transporting thing" 'like i care' "ok vegeta" 3 hours of setting up the machine "- and you pull this leve- NO TRUNKS DONT... to late" -inert epic blowing up sound-

4 hours later ... yes we're at the pokemon thing now


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two : a new body

a oarnge and blue furred lucario woke up "uh what hapend,... vegeta pan guys where are you" "right here grampa" said a red riolu... "kakorott saiyans are strong of course im ok" said a blue and white lucario "dad look at our selfs" goku looked down and saw a spike on his chest and hands "WHOAH WHAT AM I" _**" you are a pokemon called lucario" **_"whats a lucario" "_**a lucario is a pokemon... pokemon are magi-"**_ boering speach over gohan and goten look like goku k? bra is a blue eyed riolu

"vegeta we need to see if we can still use our powers" "good idea kakorott" vegeta fired final flash at goku wich goku counter attacked with a angry kamehameha " good they still work" " yup" "now we need to find out how to get back to normal" "awww daaaaad" "shut up son" "ok" , gohan was trying to figure out what powers he has in this new body, goku was eating all the berries in the forest (lol), and vegeta was fighting goku for some of the berries... goten was flirting with all the female pokemon in the forest (lol), pan was trying to stop her uncal...then gohan yelled "GOTEN STOP IT NOW" "why" "first of all we are not apart of this world" "sooo" "just stop" "fine (has fingers or paw things crossed)"

a few trainers came to look for pokemon they where :ash, may, misty, dawn, brock, and gary this cannot turn out good for ash because he is now trying to catch vegeta

_** tbc **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"IT'S A LUCARIO IN UNIVA … GO PIKACHU" Pikachu came out and used volt tackle "PIKA" Pikachu was kicked through a tree….and got 2 broken ribs… "what level is it" ash used his pokedex "it is OVER 9-" the pokedex exploded when it hit 999999 "GO CHARZARD" "CHARRRRR" pan knocked out charzard "ash don't do this to your pokemon your only going to get them killed" "ok brock I will stop" "thank god I don't want to kill such weak things" "brock did you say something" "no" "ash did-" "no" "I did" they looked at vegeta "did you say it?" "yes" "A TALKING LUCARIO!" "ash stop saying that it really hurts everyone's ears"

"we need help to get back to our world" "but don't pokemon belong here?" "we aren't poke-whatever's we are from the same planet different world…a world where pokemon don't exist and a place where some humans are stronger than a army" "pan shut up" "uncle the only way to get to our world is to help them they can probably get us to our world they may have something that can do the same things as the dragon balls" "wow…can you join us" "ok I guess but don't expect any one of us to fight at full power" "ok" "then lets go" they walked out of the forest "um so why do you guys have long brown tails instead of blue ones" "um is there going to be a full moon tonight" "no" "whew" "why" "you see before we got turned into these pokemon things we were a humanoid race called the saiyans the saiyans have long monkey like tails and whenever we look at a full moon we turn into a thing called a ouzuru or great ape but since we are pokemon we don't know what we will transform into" "why don't you blow up the moon" "do you know the moon causes low tides and high tides" "yes" "and if I blow it up what will happen" "oh"

"exactly" "wait if we do find jurachi he would have to make you go into your old form" "how many wishes can he grant" "one at a time" "damn" "how strong is jurachi?" "I don't know compared to you guys" "we lets find this jurachi" "wait" "what" pan asked very impatiently "what are your names?" "my name is pan the three look a likes are goku gohan and gotten gohan is the one that has orange and blue, goku is the one with the same colors as gohan but has very wild and long head fur, goten looks like the rest but has his dread lock things going out forwards, bra or bulla is the blue one with blue eyes, and vegeta is the blue one with white hands and feet" "ok" "oh and my uncles dorky friend" "I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT" "is the purple one called trunks" pan finished

"god this will take us forever to find the next city" "care to let me help" offered goku "how can you get us there?" "simple everyone make sure that your touching me" they all touched goku "1…..2…..3 LETS GO" goku used instant-transmission to Mistralton City "w-w-w-w-w-we are here" "COOL A BUNCH OF WILD LUCARIOS GO ZOURARK" "zourark (I really don't want to hurt you but master says so)" "its ok but if you attack the white and blue one he will not hesitate to kill you" "zourark (I will keep that in mind)" (a/n ok _this means pokemon talk _this means saiyan talk **this is thinking or telepathic powers)**

"ZOUARK USE NIGHTBURST ON THE BLUE AND WHITE ONE" "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME" zouark didn't move "zouark USE NIGHT BURST" the trainer was smacking his pokemon with a metal pole until pan shot a ki blast at the pole "I will get officer jenny" "im already here" "oh" "YOU ARE UNDER AREST FOR POKEMON CREULTY" "darn…." "release your zouark now" "zouark release" "_YAY_"

5 hours later

"wow pan that was amazing is that something saiyans can do" "no anyone can do it" "so you can teach us" "ask my dad or my grandpa" "who are they" "goku and gohan" "ok" "gohan can you teach me to use that energy attack thing" "ok" "" "what" "I found something" goten was holding jurachi in his hand/paw "can I eat it" "THAT'S JURACHI" "so I cant eat it?" (goten and trunks fell in the fountain of youth on the way here and got turned into kids) "jurachi I wish goku, goten, trunks, pan, bulla, gohan and vegeta to be turned into their forms before they turned into lucarios" "**do you want me to turn goten and trunks back into teenagers" **"yes" the saiyans turned back into saiyans "OMG GOTEN IS HOT" "misty shut up" "no"

"pretty please" "no" "JUST SHUT UP" "FINE" "finally" 5 months later

OUR FAVORIOT TRINERS LEARNED HOW TO USE KI AND FLY .. AND SO DID THE POKEMON –MINUS THE ONES THAT CAN ALREADY FLY-

"well since our pokemon are at the max level and humans could only get as strong as a level 100 pokemon…I am going to be as strong as my pokemon" brock said with glee "is that true pan" mist said to her friend "that's how high humans can go in their base power" "so can you train me to use the attacks you used with the spar against goten" "ok" "here is how to use the ka-me-ha-me-ha wave" "ok" "first focus your energy into your hands" "got it" misty mimicked pan "put your hands in a cup position like me" "got it" "now say ka" "ka" "me" "me" "ha" "ha" "me" "now release your energy and say ha" "HA" misty fired a pink kame wave (a/n kame is short for the ka-me-ha-me-ha) "good job" "lets see how ash is doing with the kame wave" "ok"

-ash and goten-

"KA ME HA ME HA" ash's kame wave backfired and hit him in the face (a/n you don't expect me to make ash master the kame wave do you) "HAHAHAA" "SHUT UP" "you did it all wrong you made it to aggressive" "do it like me" "ok" "cup your hands to the side of your waist" "got it" "repeat after me" "kaaaa" "kaaaa" "meeee" "meeee" "haaaa" "haaaa" "meeee" "now say HA and put out your hands like this" "HAAAAA" ash fired a kame wave at pan when she was flying to ash "WHAT THE HECK ASH" "oops sorry" "YOU BETTER BE" pans aura was flaring around her and was turning yellow (you got to thank puberty for this one XD) her eyes turned blue and then SHE TURNED INTO A SUPER SAIYAN "time to knock her out before she kills you" trunks turned into a ssj2 and knocked pan out

"so whos hungry"

Me: well I think that's a wrap

Frieza: WHAT ABOUT ME

Me: NO SPOILING THE STORY

Freiza: sorry

Me: now go sit in the corner


End file.
